


Writing codes

by Oblivium



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Unbeta'd, codes, mark may have a kink for codes, pov eduardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivium/pseuds/Oblivium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had a brilliant idea for a code.” Mark muttered while swiping the marker across Wardo’s back for some final adjustments. A marker. A fucking marker.<br/>“Then get your laptop. I’m not a blackboard, damn it.” Mark snorted in response. He still didn’t trust Wardo to get in five feet of his laptop. He couldn’t really be blamed. The last time Eduardo lay hands on Marks laptop he kind of snapped it in half.</p><p>Or in which Mark has a brilliant code but doesn't want his computer anywhere near Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing codes

Eduardo was drifting somewhere between asleep and awake. His mind was still clouded and drifting off to dreams in which Mark had came by and kissed him where after they went to bed together. Or was Eduardo mixing up reality again. It didn’t matter. Something feeling was tugging at the corners of his awareness. It was a not so very subtle motion on this back. It send shivers down his spine and made him curl his toes.  
Eduardo’s voice was muffled by the “Wha’re doin’?”  
“I had a brilliant idea for a code.” Mark muttered while swiping the marker across Wardo’s back for some final adjustments. A marker. A _fucking_ marker.  
“Then get your laptop. I’m not a blackboard, damn it.” Mark snorted in response. He still didn’t trust Wardo to get in five feet of his laptop. He couldn’t really be blamed. The last time Eduardo lay hands on Marks laptop he kind of snapped it in half.  
Eduardo adjusted himself to be able to look at Mark while he was writing his code. When was the last time he _wrote_ it. He always has a computer near. It was like the second law of nature.  
“Hey don’t move.”  
Wardo huffed out a breath. “Normal boyfriends leave love bites, you know.”  
This seemed to perplex Mark a little. They were boyfriends, were they not? Maybe not out in the real world yet. But here in the morning light in their hotel room they were. “I’ve already given you those.” A rare smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
Eduardo frowned and tried to imagine what they looked like. Dark blue, closer to black though. Or more of a deep purple like the one on Marks shoulder.  
Mark leaned back admiring his work. He let his hand wander from shoulder blades to the small of Wardo’s back, where the paused. “Beautiful.” He planted a gentle kiss between the shoulder blades.  
Eduardo huffed out a breath “Always nice to know that you love your codes to much.”  
“Wasn’t talking about the code.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. First work for Eduardo/Mark. And first work on ao3.


End file.
